Pride and Prejudice
by D00Mk1tty14
Summary: 'Because Kurt is confident. Kurt is proud. Kurt won't let anything bring him down. If anyone can bring out Dave's true colours, it was Kurt. Of that, he was certain.' The story of Kurt Hummel, and the unscrupulous mystery that is Dave Karofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Just letting you know, this is my first ever story.**

**I hope you like it! ^^**

**Pride and Prejudice **

Preschool

"Good morning class!" Ms Turner greeted the children.

"Good morning Mrs Turner!" Replied the children in somewhat robotic tone.

"Before we start play time, I want you all to welcome our new student who is here with us today. Now, I'm sure you all remember how scary your first day was so I want you to be especially nice to him, and try to be friends with him, okay?"

With that, she turned her gaze to the doorway, where a petite woman with dark, wavy hair stood, holding a little boys hand. Kurt crawled out from behind his classmates to see him.

His gaze was fixed. The new boy had short, brown, curly hair, and although slightly on the stocky side, definitely could not be described as fat. His much too big red shirt had a big, white number '1' on it. The shirt was so long, Kurt could barely see the bottom of his blue shorts.

The boys' brown eyes dodged from child to child, and at his new teacher, obviously just as intrigued as Kurt.

Mrs Turner beckoned him towards her with smile and a friendly hand gesture. At this, the new boy shied away, hiding behind his mother long skirt, and grasping it tightly. "Come on now, Dave, they won't bite," his mother whispered as she un-clinged her sons' hands from her floral dress, and pushed him gently in the Teachers direction. He peered once again at all the kids, with his right hand in front of his mouth shyly.

Mrs Turner kneeled down to the child's level and smiled.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

The boy fidgeted nervously and mumbled something.

"What was that, hon?"

"Dave," he answered. "My name is Dave."

The kindly teacher stood up, with her hand on Dave's back.

"Okay children, say hello to your new friend, Dave." She grinned.

An undecipherable chorus of "hi's", "hello's" and "nice to meet you's" followed straight after, as the students all got up and introduced themselves to the newbie, causing Dave to break away and hug his Mommy goodbye.

"Don't worry, I won't be long," she assured her son. With that, she kissed his cheek and left without another word, leaving poor Davey with the hoards of scary strangers.

Kurt smiled and waited for the other kids to move out of the way so he could say hello.

Of course, being only three years old, sitting and waiting for five minutes can become a near impossible task, so he decided to go and play dolly with his friends.

Just as he hoped, Quinnie and Mercedes were sitting over on the rug in the corner, dressing their dolls and doing their hair.

"Hi!" He greeted with a wave. "Can I pway with you?"

The two little girls both giggled.

"Of course, Kurtie! You're our fwiend! Silly!" Quinnie exclaimed.

Kurt always thought Quinnie was very pretty. She had long, straight blonde hair and always had a beautiful bow clipped to the back of it. She seemed to have bows in even more colours than the rainbow. Today it was pink. She was wearing a blue, cotton jumper and cute white leggings.

Mercedes, a little African-American girl, had a thicker build, but always looked gorgeous thanks to her bright smile and cute, chubby cheeks. She tied her short, wavy, dark brown hair into piggy tails with purple baubles. She wore a green skirt with flower patterns and a yellow T-shirt with a stylish looking cat on it, complete with a few beaded bracelets.

Kurt thought she looked pretty cool. He glanced down at his own outfit. He was only wearing a plain white shirt and tan coloured shorts. He'd asked his Daddy if he could wear that pretty dress he saw at the Mall but he said no. Kurt couldn't help but feel just a little jealous.

Not two minutes after he sat and started playing with the girls and their dollies, Kurt heard a boyish voice say, "..Um.."

Kurt turned to see Dave standing over him, looking at him with a shy, confused expression on his face.

"Hi," he replied, smiling.

"Uhm… What are you doing?" he asked quietly

Kurt looked down at the doll he was clutching, whom he'd fondly named Dianna, after Dianna Ross. Kurt and his Mommy loved her to bits.

"Playing with my dolly, Dianna." Kurt lifted Dianna up closer to Dave, as if to introduce him.

"That's Sally, and that is Kayla," Kurt said, indicated Mercedes' and Quinnie's dollies. "Wanna pway with us?"

Dave did nothing for a moment or two, only step back and stare.

"… But dollies are for girls," he deadpanned. "You're a boy."

Dave didn't seem to seem to be disgusted by any means, but very intrueged.

"My Mommy pways dollies with me all the time," Kurt reasoned. "And she's a growned up. And growned ups know evwything, so that means dollies are for boys too."

"Yeah," Quinnie agreed.

Dave said nothing, only stared for a moment.

"…. Really?" he asked with interest.

"Yep."

"Oh… okay," Dave said simply, before turning and walking off.

"He's weird," Mercedes said.

Quinnie giggled. "I think he was cute!"

Kurt just watched Dave as he looked around at the other students in a way that could only be described as nervous. Dave licked his lips took a moment to fidget with his shirt as he observed the centre. He then went and took a book from the shelf and sat by himself on a spider-man beanbag and looked at the pictures.

Outside play time came later and Dave still just wondered around by himself. Lots of children went over to him and invited him to play with them, but for some reason he just wanted to continue walking around by himself.

Little Kurtie didn't fail to notice.

So, he put on his most confident smile and strutted over the sandpit where Dave decided to play, determined to make a new friend.

"Hi," he chirped.

Dave just looked up for a second before continuing to dig a hole in the sand.

"Watcha doin?" Kurt asked with a chipper tone.

"Hm… digging," the boy mumbled.

With that, Kurt dropped to his knees and started digging with him, smiling playfully.

His smile began to fade when Dave got up and walked away again.

Kurt decided that Davie was the weirdest boy he had ever met.

He was just so shy and awkward to the point where he must have felt like he couldn't communicate with other children without feeling nervous. Kurt just sat in the sand pit and wondered why. Why did Davie distance himself from people who just want to be his friends and make him feel special? Kurt promised himself that he would find out more about Davie, and become his best friend.

Because Kurt is confident. Kurt is proud. Kurt won't let anything bring him down. If anyone can bring out Dave's true colours, it was Kurt. Of that, he was certain.

**What do you think? **

**Shall I continue? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Enjoy! :D**

**Pride and Prejudice**

First Grade

Dave decided Kurt was the weirdest boy he's ever met.

He didn't even know how he got here in the first place. All he could remember was what started off as another scolding session from Kurt about how odd socks is a very serious crime against fashion, somehow turned into a game of duck, duck, goose.

Oh, that's right. Kurt grabbed him be the collar and literally dragged him here after having tried five times to explain to him about _why_ wearing odd socks ruins your whole outfit. Guess he realised it was a lost cause.

Dave crossed his arms and huffed.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck," Brittany started as she ran around her circle of friends, gently tapping their heads as she passed. Rachel, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Artie all waited eagerly to see who Brittany picked.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck….."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, you know how to play this game right?" Rachel inquired.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck…"

"Brittany! Say goose!" shouted Mercedes.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and stared at Mercedes blankly.

After giving Brit a long moment to try and figure this predicament out, Mercedes rolled her eyes again and grasped Brittany's arm. She placed the blonde girls hand over her, and tapped herself on the head with it. She then gave Brittany a look that said: "Get it now?"

"Say goose," ordered Mercedes.

Another pause.

"….. Ohhh!" Exclaimed Brittany, as the realisation dawned on her. The other kids laughed, with the exception of Dave, who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Goose!" she announced.

Both she and Mercedes began running around the circle, giggling madly, until Mercedes tagged her and Brittany sat down.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck…" Mercedes started, going round the circle, until she tapped Kurt on the head, slightly messing up his hair.

"Goose!"

Kurtie hurriedly attempted to fix it while he got up. He chased Mercedes until he tagged her.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

Dave watched Kurt as he rounded the circle, waiting to see who he'd choose.

His breath hitched when he felt something gently tap him on the head.

"Goose!" Kurt squeaked.

Dave smiled and got up to catch Kurt. The boys both laughed. Dave decided to give Kurt the old 'change-the-direction-you're-running-so-that-they-run-towards-you' trick. Kurt squealed and ran the other way. The children all laughed as they watched the two go at it for a good five minutes.

Kurt was beginning to get tired.

Dave noticed and picked up speed.

"Umph!"

Dave tackled Kurt to the ground.

The children gasped. Realising he may have been a little rough, Dave scrambled off the boy who let out a bit of a cough, thanks to the air escaping his lungs so suddenly.

"S-sorry," Dave said sincerely, holding out his hand to help Kurt to his feet.

"That's okay. I'm fine," smiled Kurt.

Dave was once again astounded by this kid's toughness. Kurtie was the smallest boy in his year level, and his voice sounded like a girl, even at his age. He liked fashion and Barbie's and princesses and musicals, and yet… he was so much braver than Dave. Tough. Confident. Strong….

Dave didn't know what it was about Kurt, whether he loved him or hated him, idolised him or wanted to punch his face in.

"Davie!" shouted Kurt.

"Hm?"

"It's your turn to pick the goose," explained Artie.

"Oh."

Dave couldn't decide who to choose since he didn't even know most of these people. Truth be told, he didn't even know why he was still here. He still felt awkward around these kids. He ended up tapping the head of a tan girl with browny-black hair, which was tied in piggy tails. Santana.

"Goose," he said.

She caught him surprisingly quickly, but dragged him away from the group of children. She stopped under a green tarp with a long wooden bench lining one side of the undercover area, probably used for handball.

"Today is your lucky day, tubby," she announced.

Dave looked around nervously for a place to run and hide.

She grabbed Dave's shirt tightly so that he was looking straight at her.

"You are my new boyfwiend."

Okay, now he really wanted to bail. Dave looked at her with fear and confusion.

"You picked me. That means you wanna be my boyfwiend."

"I, um…. What?"

"You're coming with me," she said confidently as she began dragging him again. Dave was getting really sick of being dragged everywhere.

**This chapter was born out of my inability to sleep tonight. :D**

**At this point of the story, (which I plan on continuing into well into their teenage years) is kinda based off my life in primary school. You know, that weird awkward kid with no friends and just kept themselves amused while all the other children had their buddies to play with. Yeah. Me. xD**

**I refuse to believe that Dave Karofsky is a heartless monster. I think he's just a shy, insecure kid who feels like life is throwing a huge party and his invitation got lost in the mail. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops. Forgot to mention that I do not own Glee by any means in the previous chapters. **

**I hope you guys are liking my story so far! :D**

**Pride and Prejudice**

First Grade Part 2

Dave has been one of Santana's boyfriends for a few days now. She dragged him everywhere, from the oval to the playground to the out of bounds areas where they both got yelled at by various cranky teachers. It was annoying the heck outta him, but he didn't say anything in fear of getting his butt kicked by this girl.

One day, Santana started complaining to him about the fact that they hadn't kissed yet.

'You're my boyfwiend!" She screeched. "We're sposed to kiss all the time!"

She stomped over to a wooden ledge, which bordered a pretty little garden.

"Sit," she commanded. Dave considered making a break for it, but knew that would most likely end badly. He timidly walked over to the ledge and sat next to her, his eyes on his runner-clad feet.

"Pucker up!"

Dave winced in pain when his girlfriend slapped her hands onto either side of his face and grasped it with her sharp, nail polished fingers, and lurched forward at his face. Their lips were about to crash together when –

"Hey!" a voice called.

Both Dave and Santana looked to their right to see a chubby, African-American boy glaring at them, his hands on his hips angrily.

"Go 'way man! Santana's my girwfwiend!" he shouted at Dave.

Dave's opened his mouth to say something but words failed him.

Santana got up and stood in front of him.

"Azimio! You –"

"What? Santana, I thought you were my girwfwiend," said a quiet voice behind the pair.

A tall boy with long, dirty blonde hair stood a few metres away from them, behind the garden. He walked around it, towards the others with quite the sceptical expression on his face.

"Who da heck are you?" the first boy, whose name was apparently Azimio asked.

"I'm Finn," the other kid answered.

Meanwhile, a very grumpy little Kurtie roamed the school, looking for Dave. Frankly, Kurt had a bone to pick with him. Why hasn't he seen him lately? Was he avoiding him?

Kurt jumped on a nearby rock so he could see better, he put a hand above his eyes to keep the sun out of them as he surveyed the area, and saw what looked like Davie and Santana through the small patch of little trees. There were others there but he couldn't see them properly. He didn't recognise the bits of them he saw anyway.

"Aha!" he exclaimed to no one in particular, "there you are!"

Kurtie was proud of himself for finding Dave and marched over to the scene, grinning.

By the time he got there, he placed his hands delicately over his mouth in shock the way a Disney princess would when she saw her loyal animal companions in trouble.

Three boys were having what appeared to be a huge argument. Azimio was holding Davie up to his face by the scruff menacingly whilst trying to keep a clearly agitated Finn at bay by saying mean things to him. Then there was Santana, who went back to sitting on the ledge, and appeared to be examining her fingernails.

"Santana is _my_ girwfwiend! She can only kiss _me_!" yelled Azimio, looking as tough as a six year old possibly could.

"But she said she liked me. I'm her _weal_ boyfwiend!" insisted Finn, with a shaky voice.

Kurt watched the scene in front of him, not knowing what to do. From the corner of his eye, he spotted an obnoxious looking kid sporting a Mohawk and an attitude to be reckoned with saunter over to Santana without a care in the world. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. She got up and walked away with him, smiling. She started skipping as they both disappeared around the corner.

Finn appeared to have given up and ran away.

Azimio looked down at Davie, who he still had a firm grip on, to see the poor boy was crying.

Kurt felt a very strong urge to jump in and help Davie, even if he didn't really know if they were friends or not.

Azimio laughed. "Haha, you're such a cwy baby!"

"Hey!" Kurt barked.

Azimio looked up to see a little boy wearing a pink, woolly jumper with a hood attached to it. Said hood had floppy bunny ears on it, making Azimio cackle. Kurt payed no attention, only walked over to Davie's tormenter with a scowl.

"He is not a cwy baby! You weave him alone!" Kurt ordered, and stomped on Azimio's foot.

"Ouch!" he howled in pain, and grabbed his foot and started to bounce, letting poor Davie go in the process.

Kurt and Dave ran away, and were nearly out of Azimio's view when they heard him shout a word at them. Neither of them knew what it meant, but both knew that it was a mean word.

"FAGS!"

Kurt had a glum expression on his face when he got in his Daddies car at pick up time that afternoon.

"Hey, champ! How was school?" Burt asked. His warm smile got considerably smaller when he saw his son's face. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

Kurt said nothing for a moment, then asked;

"Daddy, what does 'fag' mean? Am I a fag Daddy?" He looked up at his hero with tear rimmed eyes.

Burt turned to look at Kurt, all dressed in his pink, bunny jumper, he was the most precious thing in Burt Hummel's life. He loved his son with all his heart, whether he wants action figures for his birthday or a Polly Pocket dream house. Whether he likes girls or boys or monkeys, Burt will always love his son.

He pulled Kurt, who was now sobbing, into a warm and loving hug.

"No, buddy. Of course not. You're my little hero, and Mommy and I both love you very much," he said in a soft, soothing voice. "And I don't want to hear you say that word again, okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I wove you too," Kurt replied and sniffed.

"That's my boy," smiled Burt. "Now whadya say we go have some icecream?"

"Yaaaayy!" Kurt cheered.

**Couldn't resist putting in some Burt and Kurt love in there. ^^**

**Next chapter is an interesting one! ;)**

**Reviews make me swoon. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRIDE & PREJUDICE**

**My gosh, bet you guys thought I'd never update eh? EH? ;D**

**I'm considering continuing this story right till the end, and I probably will, but I'm in Grade 12 now, starting my own business and should really be doing other, more important things. **

**So, yeah. I'll try. I just hope my inner procrastinator doesn't get the better of me! D:**

…**.-….**

**First Grade - Part 3**

Just a few cars down from where Burt's monster of a vehicle was parked, was a beautiful silver Porsche – inside it, sat a confused 6 year old David Karofsky, crouched in the back seat, fiddling with his fingers. His father, Paul Karofsky smiled to himself and asked his son how his day was. He received no answer for a good twenty seconds, as Dave debated with himself wether to tell his beloved Dad how his day really went, but instead, the only words that escaped his lips were:

"Good thanks."

Paul only had to shift his eyes briefly and glance into the rear vision mirror for a fleeting second to tell that his son wasn't telling him everything. He turned so that he faced Dave and gave him a look that only a parent who was concerned for their child's well being could conjure.

"Are you sure?" he asked, softly.

No reply. Only a flickered glance to him, then straight back down to the floor.

"David, look at me," Paul said.

Dave slowly drew his glance up to his father, nervousness written all over his face. He knew that he should tell him. That he should ask him what that one, three letter word, 'fag,' meant. This is his Dad. His best, and sometimes _only_ friend. He loves him. Dave _knows_ this.

But he also knows that he doesn't want his Dad, his best, and sometimes _only_ friend to know that he _was _a 'fag.'

So he says nothing.

"It's nothing, Dad. Can we go home?"

It is then that Dave thinks of Kurt.

Would Kurt have said nothing?

**...-…..**

Upon arriving back home to the rather impressive two story house which he called home, Dave climbed the stairs, headed straight to his bedroom and dropped his bag at the door. He stretched, flopped onto his bed (which he swore was made of clouds fallen straight from Heaven itself), and relished in the feeling of the soft cotton on his skin and his muscles relaxing. A small, content smile graced his lips.

Dave switched on his TV to the antics of the three super-powered child heroines known only as The Powerpuff Girls. That's right. The Powerpuff Girls. Dave flipping _loved_ them.

The fact that three tiny little girly pre-school kids could be so awesome and heroic was just mind blowing to him.

They really reminded him of Kurt. Just by looking at him, people instantly write him off as a wimp. A coward. A sissy, prissy pretty boy. Even at the age of only six years old, he was already being judged, mocked and ridiculed by children and adults alike.

Yet anyone who knew him was fully aware of the strong, unbridled bravery that was Kurt Hummel. Even at six. He never backed down or let others make fun of him for his love of dolls, Dianna Ross, fashion, _or _his extensive collection of tiara's and My Little Ponies.

Dave was convinced that Kurt was secretly a Powerpuff Boy, working to fight crime against fashion, and stands for truth, justice, and the Dianna Ross way.

Dave let out a long yawn, and was about to fall to sleep when a thought suddenly hit him:

….. Why was he always thinking about Kurt?

**Bring on the second grade! :D**


End file.
